


Time as Dictated

by MiHnn



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something... she wants. And what it is... she's still not sure of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time as Dictated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Pencil

The day before he left, she pranked him. Hid his clothes. Glued his shoes. Paper mache-ed his books. His toothbrush was no longer in a user-friendly condition. And that, she was proud of (One of her best works if she had to admit).

But he didn't say a thing, instead tapping his pencil thoughtfully as he studied his lists.

She watched him expectantly, waiting for him to blow up at her, get back at her or even tell their parents on her. But he did nothing. And that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

When he left, she didn't wish him goodbye.

* * *

He came back for Christmas and she ignored him (What goes around comes around, right?). He ignored her back, showing signs that he got the memo. They were playing this game, and they were both _not_ going to lose.

When he asked someone to pass the salad, she tossed the plastic bowl carelessly. It hit his shoulder, falling with a clatter to the floor. He was shocked, and she was grounded. That night, she saw the shadow of someone standing outside her bedroom door. She knew it was him. No one else would wear such ridiculous toy (action figure) sneakers. She waited patiently, her eyes never straying.

But he didn't knock. Instead he turned on his heel and headed to his own bedroom.

That Christmas, she didn't get him a gift.

* * *

He decided to surprise the family for their father's birthday as he arrived unannounced, sports related gifts in one hand. They were happy to see him. A perfect family reunion with hugs and kisses, and as many stories one can tell. She stayed away, waiting for him to notice her absence. He did.

After hugging their younger brother he moved forcefully towards her. She made the decision to leave too late. As she turned away (she couldn't look at him), he grabbed her roughly and pulled her into a strong, unwavering hug. Her family 'awwed' which is just so totally lame, but she hugged him back.

Maybe she can admit it to herself. She kinda sorta (maybe) missed him. A little.

When she woke up the next day, he had gone. He hadn't even said goodbye.

* * *

Max somehow wins a blue ribbon in some science competition with volcanoes or something. Part of her is sure he cheated. They have a small celebration at the substation. Her father decides to give everyone free milkshakes, followed shortly by 'I change my mind, you have to pay'. She steals one for Harper anyway. They are in the middle of a boring re-telling on how the 'experiment' worked, when Justin walks in. And not alone.

Her name's Sarah. She's blonde and blue eyed. She's sweet and nice. People can't help but watch her as she walks past. She immediately connects with everyone. She talks markets with her dad, she talks makeup with her mom, she encourages crazy schemes of Max, discusses fashion with Harper, and even tries to bond with her. Alex is pretty certain that when she pukes, it comes out in sunshine and rainbows.

She doesn't stick around. She gets up and leaves, letting her family think her rude. She doesn't care anyway.

Justin tracks her down just to lecture her. She ignores him for a total of five minutes before she kicks him out and slams the door in his face.

* * *

The next time he visits, she picks up a stray from the street. His name is Joshua, and he's smart, nice, with dark hair and eyes. Harper comments on how he resembles Justin and she nearly puts a spell on him to change his appearance. She suddenly realizes, she doesn't care.

But her brother seems to.

Justin tries 'the talk' with him and fails. Then he tries to shadow their date, but gets found out. He tries getting Joshua to admit to a fake drug problem, and gets copped instead.

Alex finds his behaviour positively juvenile. Even though, technically, _she_ was the one who called the cops on him when he started getting too annoying.

After Justin leaves, she dumps her part-time squeeze.

* * *

When Justin visits for Christmas, she's tired. She's tired of the games they play, even if the reason for the games elude her. She's tired of his superior attitude, even though, that is what makes him Justin. She's just… tired. And from the moment he walks through that door, she knows he is too.

They don't talk about it. Or acknowledge it. She manages to steal a few of her father's beers and they sit out at the balcony, watching the stars and saying nothing. They make it through two cases before she snuggles up against him on the blanket. It takes another half a beer for him to look at her, and explain Orion's belt. And it takes barely a second after for her to kiss him.

He doesn't fight it. He tangles his fingers in her hair, and deepens the kiss. It's slow, soft, and just… perfect. She relishes the feeling of him against her as his tongue caresses her and explores her very soul, and she feels so giddy, she has to grab onto him.

When he pulls back and looks at her, his eyes heavy with lust, she forgets who he is to her. She moves towards him, only to be thwarted when he shifts his head away from her. Grabbing onto her chin affectionately, he lifts her face so that her eyes meet his. There's sadness in them that she can't fathom. She gets it. It's wrong. But maybe she could convince him that this was the first time she felt right in so long. She opens her mouth to say… _something._ But he beats her to it.

"McReary Timereary"

And that was that.

* * *

The day after he leaves, the same stirrings of longing and frustration seem to increase yet again. The way they have been increasing with each visit from her brother. She finds herself wanting something. Something she's had. Something she hasn't. It's the same something that made her look at Justin just a little bit differently, and made him seem just little bit more.. or less… like Justin.

But like every other day, after Justin leaves, she conditions her mind. She tries to stop thinking about this feeling inside of her. And she's successful.

At least, until Justin visits again.


End file.
